


'Tis the Season

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 18:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2742062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt, Hermann, Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

Title: 'Tis the Season  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 200  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [izzybutt](http://izzybutt.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Newt, Hermann, Christmas.

 

_Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way..._

"Newton..."

"Fine, I'll turn it down. Better?"

"I can hear myself think again, so yes." 

"Do you like the new lights, Hermann?"

"Where did you manage to find some the same shade as Kaiju Blue?"

"Tendo."

"Ah. Every year I wonder if this will be our last Christmas, Newton. The Kaiju continue to grow and are coming faster than ever before."

"Do you remember back when this all started they threw big holiday parties to keep moral up? The mess hall was covered in decorations."

"And now we're down to our tiny tree. It's looking a bit rough around the edges. See if you can straighten the branches a bit more."

"This tree has outlasted all the other members of both our departments. Hermann, it's your turn to put up the angel."

"I still think Godzilla looks ridiculous in a dress with a halo and wings."

"Says the man with the Christmas Billy Bass in his room."

"You're the one who got me the bloody fish!"

"That's because you gave me a creepy singing lamppost."

"Here, you put on the final ornament."

"Oh, that looks nice."

"Merry Christmas, Newton."

"Merry Christmas, Hermann."

**Author's Note:**

> For those who have never seen them [Christmas Big Mouth Billy Bass](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n9YcfC8BY5c) & [Frank E. Post the Singing Lamppost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gO6iNcQ4s_M)


End file.
